La cita
by bonsy
Summary: Dos personas obligadas a ir a una cita. Ambas esperando encontrar el amor. Al final lo encontraran...


**Una cita en un café él llega primero**

Jamás supo cómo acepto estar ahí. Simplemente lo obligaron, Namikase Minato se encontraba solo en una mesa para dos personas esperando a quien sabe que persona. Su sensei, Jiraiya, le había conseguido una cita a ciegas, claro que al principio se negó, no quería estar en una situación incómoda con una persona y menos, si es una chica, aunque él siempre fue y es popular con las chicas, pero le da un poco de pena hablar con ellas, lástima que no es como sus amigos que pueden hablar con quién sea sin ningún problema.

Si… sus amigos… aún recuerda sus comentarios cuando el pervertido de Jiraiya les dijo sobre la cita, después de eso se le hiso imposible negarse.

-acepta Minato, a lo mejor y terminan siendo novios, ya ves que hasta le amargado de Fugaku consiguió novia, no veo porque tu no hahahaha-dijo un animado Choza, quien estaba al lado derecho del rubio, bebía tranquilamente su sake, Uchiha Fugaku lo fulminaba con su miraba por el anterior comentario, pero el Akimichi ni se dio cuenta.

Nara Shikaku quien se encontraba sentado al lado derecho del Akimicho sonrió levemente, en el lado izquierdo del rubio estaban el par de Hyugas, Hiashi y Hizashi, que hablaban cosas sobre el clan.

-kss, salir con chicas es problemático pero debes de salir más seguido- dijo un ya borracho Shikaku.

Poso su mirada en cada uno de ellos. Les envidiaba, todos ellos tenían a una persona que les está esperando, una persona que les quiere…

Unos gritos lo hicieron volver a la realidad, suspiro cansado mientras miraba a su alrededor su mesa se encontraba en una pequeña terraza donde se podía apreciar el bello paisaje verde del campo el cual era cruzado por un rio. Parecía un cuadro de esos que usan para adornar las salas.

Otro grito le hiso despegar sus ojos del paisaje para ver el origen de esos gritos, el ruido provenía de una de las mesas del interior del café, al parecer era un grupo de jóvenes que no sobrepasaban los 17 años.

Tin, un sonido de vidrio capto su atención. Eran una pareja de ancianos que estaban bebiendo unas tazas de cafés, se veían muy felices y tranquilos, estaban cómodos con la presencia del otro, al parecer ellos encontraron el amor. Qué envidia a la gente que se enamora y son correspondidos.

Se imaginó a el mismo como esos ancianos, su cabellos rubio era canoso, su rostro lleno de arrugas pero mostraba esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, mientras sostenía la mano de su compañera. La chica que amaría hasta morir.

Cómo será la chica…

**La imagina alta y con los ojos miel**

Ve el papel que tenía en su mano derecha que le dio su sensei…

**Lleva en su mano el papel con el anuncio que solicita un apuesto hombre de bien**

"_un apuesto hombre de bien",_ ese pequeño enunciado le robo una sonrisa.

Levanto su vista cuando escucho a alguien salir por la puerta que daba al interior del café.

…

¡¿Porque, porque, porque?! Eso era lo que se repetía internamente un pelirroja de ojos violetas mientras llegaba a un pequeño café que se encontraba a la afueras de la ciudad "_**FATI**_", así se llamaba el café en el cual iba a ser su "cita",

-Maldita Mikoto cuando la vea me las pagaras-susurraba mientras entraba al local.

Su "querida" amiga la quiso ayudar a conseguir un novio, pero valla manera, repartiendo anuncios donde la gran y hermosa Usumaki Kushina solicita una pareja. ASHHH! Estaba demasiado molesta. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con un viejo rabo verde.

-Si eso pasa te matare Mikoto!- pensaba enfurecida Kushina mientras salía hacia la terraza del café.

**Ella llega después se pregunta quien es Será aquel que sonríe y la mira**

Buscaba con la mirada a su supuesta cita hasta que se topó con unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente, el chico le sonreía con mucha ternura, que hiso que esta se sonrojara.

**Ahí algo que ilumina algo que sienten hoy por que aunque no se ven mueve al mundo y lo llena de fe es la más hermosa sensación **

Su sonrisa era hermosa, su cabello dorado como el sol y esos ojos, que la hipnotizaron, azules como el cielo…. Simplemente era como un… _ángel._

Él se levantó de su asiento al ver que ella se dirigía hacia él. Le ayudo a sentarse.

-Namikase Minato, mucho gusto- decía el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Usumaki Kushina, igualmente- contesto la pelirroja mientras tomaba de la mano al rubio como saludo.

**Como era primera vez un silencio tierno los domina no se atreven a creer que les puede suceder **

Por Kami, ella debería estar como un tomate, y eso la enfurecía, no podía ni mirarlo, era demasiado lindo como para creer que estaba soltero.

Y el, bueno él estaba igual o más nervioso que ella, la chica era bella; bonita cara, bonito cuerpo y el cabello, si ese hermoso cabello rojo que tiene ella.

**solo con mirar entenderían que ella era para él y sus ojos de miel erizaban su piel y ella encuentra en sus manos la vida**

Minato no dejaba de verla. Esa chica la había robado el corazón desde que cruzo la puerta. Kushina sintiendo la mirada del rubio, levanto lentamente su cabeza provocando que sus miradas se cruzaran y los nervios y todo los demás despareció. Sentían una gran tranquilidad al estar con el otro. Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que le tomaba de la mano. Haciendo que las mejillas de ambos se tornaran rojas. El rubio ante esto se sorprendió pero se relajó al sentir el calor que desprendía la pequeña y delicada mano de ella.

**Ahí algo que ilumina algo que sienten hoy por que aunque no se ven mueve al mundo  
y lo llena de fe es la más hermosa sensación**

No saben cuánto tiempo hablaron ya que al darse cuenta ya había oscurecido. Los dos rieron por ser tan despistados.

**Deja que te envuelva en la ilusión  
deja que te guie el corazón el corazón**

Minato acompaño a la pelirroja a su auto, después de pagar la cuenta del café.

-Me divertí mucho hoy-dijo un feliz rubio.

-Si yo igual.

-Espero volver a salir contigo…. Claro si te parece bien-respondió nervioso

-Claro que me fascinaría-sus mejilla se tornaron rojas-que tal el sábado… podríamos ir al cine… si quieres-sonrió.

-Si… entonces el sábado pasó por ti… a las 8:00-

-Estaré esperando con ansias-susurro Kushina mientras se acercaba al rubio-nos vemos Mina-kun-le dio un suave beso en la mejilla-adiós.

Minato se quedó paralizado por el beso, se llevó una mano a su mejilla mientras veía alejarse el carro de la chica.

**Ahí algo que ilumina  
algo que siente hoy  
por que aunque no se ven mueve al mundo  
y lo llena de fe  
es la más hermosa sensación**

Al final y en cuentas la cita no resulto tan desastrosa para ambos.


End file.
